hhfandomcom-20200215-history
Alice Ghostley
Alice Ghostley (August 14, 1926 (Vernon County, Missouri) – September 21, 2007 (Studio City, California)) was an American actress who is best known for playing the character Bernice Clifton on Designing Woman receiving an Emmy nomination for best supporting actress in 1992. She is also known for playing Esmerelda on the popular sitcom Bewitched and Cousin Alice on Mayberry R.F.D. after Frances Bavier had left the show and her Aunt Bee character was written out of the series. She also appeared in two episodes, one of which she played Gertrude Linkmeyer in place of Kathleen Freeman, of the 1960s sitcom, Hogan's Heroes. Ghostley was an early veteran of television, first appearing as a regular on the television series, Freedom Rings. One of her first major performances was as one of the ugly step-sisters in the landmark 1957 television production of Richard Rodgers and Oscar Hammerstein's Cinderella, which starred a young Julie Andrews. Her next major appearance would be in one of the few films that she would appear in, playing Dill's Aunt Stephanie Crawford in the film classic, To King a Mockingbird. In 1967, she would appear in the sitcom, Captain Nice playing the title character's mother and in the film classice, The Graduate in a small role opposite Marion Lorne, whom, in 1969, she would replace on Bewitched after the former's death. Ghostley also worked on Broadway, appearing in several plays, including New Faces of 1952, The Beauty Part, The Sign in Sidney Brustein's Window for which she received a Tony for Best Featured Actress in a Play in 1965. She would later appear in the original run of the musical Annie, after replacing Dorothy Loudon as the evil Miss Hannigan. After Mayberry R.F.D., she would spend the next few years appearing as a guest star in several television series, as well as appearing in several feature films, before appearing in the movie version of Grease as the shop teacher, Mrs. Murdock. After Designing Women, Ghostley was once again appearing mainly as a guest star, as well as doing some voice acting. Including the above mentioned shows, she has appeared in The United States Steel Hour, Hallmark Hall of Fame, Car 54, Where Are You?, Get Smart, The Mothers-in-Law, The Odd Couple, Love, American Style, Kolchak: The Night Stalker, Maude, One Day at a Time, Gimme a Break!, Trapper John, M.D., Simon & Simon, Punky Brewster, The Golden Girls, Evening Shade, Diagnosis: Murder, Sabrina, the Teenage Witch, Rugrats, and Passions. Her husband, Felice Orlandi, who made guest apperances on Hogan's Heroes as Lt. Boucher and Lt. Maurice DuBois, died in 2003. Alice died in her home in Studio City, California, on September 21, 2007, after a long battle with colon cancer and a series of strokes. Filmography * Broadway: Beyond the Golden Age (2013) * 14th Annual Screen Actors Guild Awards (2008) * Mothers and Daughters (II) (2006) * TV's Greatest Sidekicks (2004) (TV) * The Designing Women Reunion (2003) (TV) * Whispers: An Elephant's Tale (2000) (voice) * Palmer's Pick Up (1999) * Addams Family Reunion (1998) (V) * The Odd Couple II (1998) * Channel Umptee-3 (1997) (TV Series) (voice) * Izzy's Quest for Olympic Gold (1995) (TV) * Circus of the Stars and Sideshow (1992) (TV) * The 44th Annual Primetime Emmy Awards (1992) (TV) * Perry Mason: Case of the Silenced Singer (1990) (TV) * The Wrong Guys (1988) (uncredited) * Not for Publication (1984) * The Hoboken Chicken Emergency (1984) (TV) * Madame in Manhatten (1984) (V) * Katmandu (1980) (TV) * Grease (1978) * Rabbit Test (1978) * Blue Sunshine (1978) * Record City (1978) * 'Twas the Night Before Christmas (1977) * Gator (1976) * Ace Eli and Rodger of the Sky (1973) * The Jud Strunk Show (1972) (TV) * Two on a Bench (1971) (TV) * The 42nd Annual Academy Awards (1970) (TV) * Viva Max! (1969) * With Six You Get Eggroll (1968) * The Graduate (1967) * The Flim-Flam Man (1967) * Captain Nice (1967) (TV series) * My Six Loves (1963) * To Kill a Mockingbird (1962) * Jackie Gleason and His American Scene Magazine (1962) (TV Series) (1962-1964) * Hooray for Love (1960) (TV) * Cinderella (1957) (TV) * New Faces (1954) * Freedom Rings (1953) (TV Series) Notable TV Guest Appearances * Great Performances playing "Stepsister Joy" in episode: "Rodgers and Hammerstein's 'Cinderella'" 13 December 2004 * Passions playing "Matilda Matthews" in episode: "Episode #1.143" (episode # 1.143) 27 January 2000 * Passions playing "Matilda Matthews" in episode: "Episode #1.141" (episode # 1.141) 25 January 2000 * Passions playing "Matilda Matthews" in episode: "Episode #1.128" (episode # 1.128) 6 January 2000 * Passions playing "Matilda Matthews" in episode: "Episode #1.129" (episode # 1.129) 3 January 2000 * E! True Hollywood Story playing "Herself" (as Alice Ghostly) in episode: "Bewitched" 22 August 1999 * Hercules playing "Miss Cassiopeia" (voice) in episode: "Hercules and the Techno Greeks" (episode # 1.7) 8 September 1998 * Dharma & Greg playing "Mrs. Binns" in episode: "Dharma & Greg's First Romantic Valentine's Day Weekend" (episode # 1.16) 11 February 1998 * Rugrats playing "Mrs. Halkin" (voice) in epsiode: "Grandpa's Bad Bug/Lady Luck" (episode # 5.1) 29 November 1997 * Sabrina, the Teenage Witch playing "Great-Granny" in episode: "Witch Trash" (episode # 2.9) 14 November 1997 * Aaahh!!! Real Monsters playing "Eccentric Woman/Wife" in episode: "Side by Side/Hooked on Phobics" (episode # 4.9) 8 November 1997 * Touched by an Angel playing "Mrs. DeWinter" in episode: "Labor of Love" (episode # 3.22) 9 March 1997 * Aaahh!!! Real Monsters playing "Grandma, Nurse" in episode: "Baby It's You/Monsters are Fun" (episode # 3.4) 28 September 1996 * The Client playing "Aunt Mabel" in episode: "Damn Yankees" (episode # 1.16) 19 March 1996 * Cybill playing "Herself" in episode: "Romancing the Croner" (episode # 2.18) 10 March 1996 * Diagnosis: Murder playing "Mrs. Groviack" in episode: "You Can Call Me Johnson" (episode # 2.7) 28 October 1994 * Cobra playing "Lorrinda" in episode: "Lorrinda" (episode # 1.20) 30 April 1994 * Evening Shade playing "Irna Wallingsford" in episode: "The People's Choice" (episode # 4.14) 3 January 1994 * Daddy Dearest playing "Aunt Adelaide" in episode: "Thanks, but No Thanks" (episode # 1.10) 5 December 1993 * Evening Shade playing "Irna Wallingsford" in episode: "Chain of Fools" (episode # 4.11) 29 November 1993 * Evening Shade playing "Irna Wallingford" in episode: "Four Naked Women" (episode # 4.1) 20 September 1993 * Designing Women playing "Bernice Clifton" in episode: "Gone With a Whim: Part 2" (episode # 7.22) 24 May 1993 * Designing Women playing "Bernice Clifton" in episode: "Gone With a Whim: Part 1" (episode # 7.21) 24 May 1993 * Designing Women playing "Bernice Clifton" in episode: "The Lying Game" (episode #7.20) 7 May 1993 * Designing Women playing "Bernice Clifton" in episode: "The Woman Who Came to Sugerbakers" (episode # 7.19) 30 April 1993 * Designing Women playing "Bernice Clifton" in episode: "It's Not So Easy Being Green" (episode # 7.18) 2 April 1993 * Designing Women playing "Bernice Clifton" in episode: "Shovel Off to Buffalo" (episode # 7.17) 12 March 1993 * Designing Women playing "Bernice Clifton" in episode: "Sex, Lies and Bad Hair Days" (episode # 7.16) 5 March 1993 * Designing Women playing "Bernice Clifton" in episode: "Wedding Redux" (episode # 7.14) 5 February 1993 * Designing Women playing "Bernice Clifton" in episode: "Oh Dog, Poor Dog" (episode # 7.13) 22 January 1993 * Designing Women playing "Bernice Clifton" in episode: "The Odyssey" (episode # 7.12) 15 January 1993 * Evening Shade playing "Irna Wallingford" in episode: "Frieda and the Preacher" (episode # 3.13) 4 January 1993 * Evening Shade playing "Irna Wallingsford" in episode: "Bring Me the Head of Carl the Mule" (episode # 3.11) 14 December 1992 * Designing Women playing "Bernice Clifton" in episode: "Fools Rush In" (episode # 7.7) 13 November 1992 * Designing Women playing "Bernice Clifton" in episode: "Viva Lost Vegas" (episode # 7.6) 6 November 1992 * Designing Women playing "Bernice Clifton" in episode: "Screaming Passages" (episode # 7.5) 30 October 1992 * Designing Women playing "Bernice Clifton" in episode: "On the Road Again" (episode # 7.4) 23 October 1992 * Evening Shade playing "Irna Wallingsford" in episode: "What a Night" (episode # 3.4) 12 October 1992 * Designing Women playing "Bernice Clifton" in episode: "Shades of Vanessa" (episode # 6.23) 4 May 1992 * Designing Women playing "Bernice Clifton" in episode: "A Little Night Music" (episode # 6.22) 27 April 1992 * Designing Women playing "Bernice Clifton" in episode: "All About Odes to Atlanta" (episode # 6.19) 2 March 1992 * Designing Women playing "Bernice Clifton" in episode: "A Scene from a Mall" (episode # 6.18) 24 February 1992 * Designing Women playing "Bernice Clifton" in episode: "Carlene's Apartment" (episode # 6.16) 20 January 1992 * Designing Women playing "Bernice Clifton" in episode: "Payne Comes Home" (episode # 6.15) 13 January 1992 * Designing Women playing "Bernice Clifton" in episode: "Tales Out of School" (episode # 6.13) 16 December 1991 * Designing Women playing "Bernice Clifton" in episode: "Julia and Mary Jo Get Stuck Under a Bed" (episode # 6.11) 2 December 1991 * Designing Women playing "Bernice Clifton" in episode: "Julia and Rusty, Sittin' in a Tree" (episode # 6.10) 18 November 1991 * Designing Women playing "Bernice Clifton" in episode: "Just Say Doe" (episode # 6.9) 11 November 1991 * Designing Women playing "Bernice Clifton" in episode: "The Strange Case of Clarence and Anita" (episode # 6.8) 4 November 1991 * Designing Women playing "Bernice Clifton" in episode: "Friends and Husbands" (episode # 5.22) 29 April 1991 * Designing Women playing "Bernice Clifton" in episode: "I'll See You in Court" (episode # 5.20) 18 March 1991 * Designing Women playing "Bernice Clifton" in episode: "The Emperor's New Nose" (episode # 5.16) 4 February 1991 * Designing Women playing "Bernice Clifton" in episode: "And Now, Here's Bernice" (episode # 5.12) 17 December 1990 * Designing Women playing "Bernice Clifton" in episode: "Anthony's Graduation" (episode # 4.27) 14 May 1990 * Designing Women playing "Bernice Clifton" in episode: "Their Finest Hour" (episode # 4.26) 9 May 1990 * B.L. Stryker playing "Actress" in episode: "Night Train" (episode # 2.7) 5 May 1990 * Designing Women playing "Bernice Clifton" in episode: "Tornado Watch" (episode # 4.20) 26 February 1990 * Designing Women playing "Bernice Clifton" in episode: "The First Day of the Last Decade of the Entire Twentieth Century: Part 2" (episode 4.14) 1 January 1990 * Designing Women playing "Bernice Clifton" in episode: "The First Day of the Last Decade of the Entire Twentieth Century: Part 1" (episode 4.13) 1 January 1990 * Designing Women playing "Bernice Clifton" in episode: "You Got to Have Friend" (episode # 4.12) 18 December 1989 * Designing Women playing "Bernice Clifton" in episode: "Bernice's Sanity Healing" (episode # 4.7) 13 November 1989 * Designing Women playing "Bernice Clifton" in episode: "There She Is" (episode # 4.3) 2 October 1989 * Designing Women playing "Bernice Clifton" in episode: "One Night With You" (episode # 4.2) 25 September 1989 * Designing Women playing "Bernice Clifton" in episode: "Come On and Marry Me, Bill" (episode # 3.18) 10 April 1989 * Designing Women playing "Bernice Clifton" in episode: "The Wilderness Experience" (episode # 3.8) 9 January 1989 * Designing Women playing "Bernice Clifton" in episode: "Getting Married and Eating Dirt" (episode # 3.4) 5 December 1988 * Small Wonder playing "Ida Mae Brindle" in episode: "Mommie Dearest" (episode # 4.10) 26 November 1988 * Small Wonder playing "Ida Mae Brindle" in episode: "Togetherness" (episode # 4.8) 12 November 1988 * The Golden Girls playing "Mrs. Zbornak" in episode: "Mother's Day" (episode # 3.25) 7 May 1988 * Small Wonder playing "Ida Mae Brindle" in episode: "The Rock Band" (episode # 3.21) 30 April 1988 * Small Wonder playing "Ida Mae Brindle" in episode: "Big J, the D.J." (episode # 3.20) 27 February 1988 * Designing Women playing "Bernice Clifton" in episode: "How Great Thou Art" (episode # 2.20) 22 February 1988 * Punky Brewster playing "Mrs. Winston" in episode: "Punky's Big Story" (episode # 3.2) 2 November 1987 * Designing Women playing "Bernice Clifton" in episode: "Half an Air Bubble Off" (episode # 2.6) 19 October 1987 * Designing Women playing "Bernice Clifton" in episode: "Killing All the Right People" (episode # 2.4) 5 October 1987 * The New Leave It to Beaver playing "Miss Honeywell" in episode: "Miss Honeywell Comes to Town" (episode # 2.13) 1 December 1986 * Designing Women playing "Bernice Clifton" in episode: "Perky's Visit" (episode # 1.7) 24 November 1986 * Simon & Simon playing "Grandma Marie Cooper" in episode: "Family Forecast" (episode # 5.16) 6 February 1986 * What's Happening Now!! playing "Minnie" in episode: "Shirley's Landlord" (episode # 2.2) 1 January 1986 * Stir Crazy playing "Actress" in episode: "The Love Affair" (episode # 1.7) 25 December 1985 * Highway to Heaven playing "Mrs. Schtepmutter" in episode: "Cindy" (episode # 2.4) 23 October 1985 * Tales from the Darkside playing "Elinor Callender" in episode: "Anniversary Dinner" (episode # 1.13) 3 February 1985 * Mama Malone playing "Nedda" in episode: "Shall We Dance?" (episode # 1.8) 16 June 1984 * Trapper John, M.D. playing "Marge Rollins" in episode: "The Fred Connection" (episode # 5.18) 11 March 1984 * Gimme a Break! playing "Mrs. Falconberg" in episode: "Love Thy Neighbor" (episode # 2.11) 18 December 1982 * Friends playing "Mrs. Sandler" in episode: "Episode # 1,.2" (episode # 1.2) 1 April 1979 * Chico and the Man playing "Harriet" in episode: "Peeping Tom" (episode # 4.20) 14 July 1978 * America 2-Night playing "Herself" in episode: "Tony Rolletti" (episode # 1.27) 16 May 1978 * One Day at a Time playing "Miss Loring" in episode: "Barbara the Fink" (episode # 3.21) 13 March 1978 * Family playing "Mrs. Hanley" in episode: "A Friend of the Family's" (episode # 3.20) 28 February 1978 * Carter Country playing "Actress" in episode: "The Chief's Dressing Down" (episode # 1.8) 1 February 1978 * Police Woman playing "Manageress" in episode: "Sunset" (episode # 4.12) 18 January 1978 * CHiPs playing "Mamie" in episode: "Rustling" (episode # 1.14) 12 January 1978 * Good Times playing "Mrs. Dodds" in episode: "Penny's Christmas" (episode # 5.12) 21 December 1977 * One Day at a Time playing "Miss Loring" in episode: "The Ghost Writer" (episode # 3.8) 22 November 1977 * The Cross-Wits playing "Herself" in episode: "Episode dated 24 October 1977" 24 October 1977 * Good Times playing "Mrs. Dodds" in episode: "The Evans Get Involved: Part 4" (episode # 5.4) 5 October 1977 * The Alan Hamel Show playing "Herself" in episode: "Episode dated 29 September 1977" 29 September 1977 * The Cross-Wits playing "Herself" in episode: "Episode dated 1 September 1977" 1 September 1977 * Dinah! playing "Herself" in episode: "Episode dated 26 July 1977" 26 July 1977 * The Nancy Walker Show playing "Louise" in episode: "The Partners" (episode # 1.12) 11 July 1977 * Good Times playing "Ms. Austin" in episode: "J.J. in Business" (episode # 4.22) 9 March 1977 * The Peter Marshall Variety Show playing "Herself" in episode: "Episode dated 5 February 1977" 5 February 1977 * What's Happening!! playing "Mrs. Turner" in episode: "The Maid Did It" (episode # 1.11) 6 January 1977 * The Cross-Wits playing "Herself" in episode: "Episode dated 15 November 1976" 15 November 1976 * All's Fair playing "Inez" in episode: "Living Together" (episode # 1.4) 18 October 1976 * The Cross-Wits playing "Herself" in episode: "Episode dated 11 October 1976" 11 October 1976 * The Peter Marshall Variety Show playing "Herself" in episode: "Episode dated 12 September 1976" 12 September 1976 * Monster Squad playing "Quen Bee" in episode: "Episode #1.1" (episode # 1.1) 11 September 1976 * Break the Bank playing "Herself" in episode: "Episode # 1.28) (episode # 1.28) 19 May 1976 * Rhyme and Reason playing "Herself" in episode: "Episode dated 3 May 1976" 3 May 1976 * The Cross-Wits playing "Herself" in episode: "Episode dated 3 May 1976" 3 May 1976 * Break the Bank playing "Herself" in episode: "Episode # 1.2" (episode # 1.2) 13 April 1976 * Break the Bank playing "Herself" in episode: "Episode # 1.1" (episode # 1.1) 12 April 1976 * Maude playing "Hazel M. Hathaway" in episode: "Walter's Stigma" (episode # 4.16) 12 January 1976 * Big Eddie playing "Violet Kabbler" in episode: "Crashing Violet" (episode #1.6) 3 October 1975 * Great Performances playing "Mrs. Taylor" in episode: "Who's Happy Now" 7 May 1975 * Kolchak: The Night Stalker playing "Dr. Agnes Temple" in episode: "Bad Medicine" (episode # 1.8) 29 November 1974 * Temperatures Rising playing "Edwina Moffitt" in episode: "Mercy Beaucoup" (episode # 2.20) 29 August 1974 * Temperatures Rising playing "Edwina Moffitt" in episode: "Shafted" (episode # 2.19) 22 August 1974 * Temperatures Rising playing "Edwina Moffitt" in episode: "Healer Man" (episode # 2.18) 15 August 1974 * Temperatures Rising playing "Edwina Moffitt" in episode: "The Three Faces of Edwina" (episode # 2.17) 8 August 1974 * Temperatures Rising playing "Edwina Moffitt" in episode: "Kid Genius" (episode # 2.16) 1 August 1974 * Temperatures Rising playing "Edwina Moffitt" in episode: "Is There a Lady Doctor in the House?" (episode # 2.15) 25 July 1974 * Temperatures Rising playing "Edwina Moffitt" in episode: "Big Brother" (episode # 2.14) 18 July 1974 * Love, American Style in episode: "Love and the Bonded Seperation" (episode # 5.5a) 12 October 1973 * The Julie Andrews Hour playing "Herself-Regular" in episode: "Episode #1.20" (episode # 1.20) 17 February 1973 * Here We Go Again playing "Mrs. Nicholson" in episode: "After the Wedding Bells" (episode # 1.1) 20 January 1973 * Ghost Story playing "Betty Carter" in episode: "Time of Terror" (episode # 1.13) 22 December 1972 * Love, American Style in episode: "Love and the High School Sweetheart" (episode # 4.5b) 13 October 1972 * Temperatures Rising playing "Mrs. Lindsey" in episode: "Ellen's Flip Side" (episode # 1.4) 3 October 1972 * Nichols playing "Bertha" in episode: "Bertha" (episode # 1.24) 16 May 1972 * Bewitched playing "Esmeralda" in episode: "George Washington Zapped Here: Part 2" (episode # 8.22) 26 February 1972 * Bewitched playing "Esmeralda" in episode: "George Washington Zapped Here: Part 2" (episode # 8.21) 19 February 1972 * Bewitched playing "Esmeralda" in episode: "Samantha's Magic Sitter" (episode # 8.15) 5 January 1972 * The Dean Martin Comedy Hour playing "Herself" in episode: "Episode #7.12" (episode # 7.12) 2 December 1971 * Nichols playing "Bertha" in episode: "Peanuts and Crackerjacks" (episode # 1.8) 4 November 1971 * Love, American Style in episode: "Love and the Mixed Marriage" (episode # 3.5c) 15 October 1971 * Bewitched playing "Esmeralda" in episode: "Samantha's Not So Leaning Tower of Pisa" (episode # 8.4) 6 October 1971 * The Golddigers playing "Herself" in episode: "Episode #1.3" (episode # 1.3) 28 September 1971 * Bewitched playing "Esmeralda" in episode: "Samantha's Magic Mirror" (episode # 7.26) 8 April 1971 * Mayberry R.F.D. playing "Cousin Alice" in episode: "Alice and the Professor" (episode # 3.21) 22 February 1971 * Love, American Style in episode: "Love and the Boss" (episode # 2.21a) 19 February 1971 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Mrs. Mannheim" in episode: "That's No Lady, That's My Spy" (episode # 6.17) 24 January 1971 * Bewitched playing "Esmeralda" in episode: "Samantha's Old Salem Trip" (episode # 7.8) 12 November 1970 * Bewitched playing "Esmeralda" in episode: "Paul Revere Rides Again" (episode # 7.6) 29 October 1970 * The Odd Couple playing "Mimi" in episode: "The Breakup" (episode # 1.5) 22 October 1970 * Mayberry R.F.D. playing "Cousin Alice" in episode: "All for Charity" (episode # 3.5) 12 October 1970 * Bewitched playing "Esmeralda" in episode: "Make Love Not Hate" (episode # 6.30) 16 April 1970 * Bewitched playing "Esmeralda" in episode: "Turn on That Old Charm" (episode # 6.29) 9 April 1970 * Bewitched playing "Esmeralda" in episode: "Okay, Who's the Wise Witch?" (episode # 6.25) 12 March 1970 * The Ghost & Mrs. Muir playing "Actress" in episode: "Curious Cousin" (episode # 2.23) 6 March 1970 * Bewitched playing "Esmeralda" in episode: "Samantha's Lost Weekend" (episode # 6.16) 8 January 1970 * Bewitched playing "Esmeralda" in episode: "Santa Comes to Visit and Stays and Stays" (episode # 6.14) 18 December 1969 * Bewitched playing "Esmeralda" in episode: "Sam's Double Mother Trouble" (episode # 6.12) 4 December 1969 * It Takes a Thief playing "Miss Prillo" in episode: "The Second Time Around" (episode # 3.11) 4 December 1969 * Love, American Style in episode: "Love and the Unlikely Couple" (episode # 1.2d) 6 October 1969 * Bewitched playing "Esmeralda" in episode: "Samantha's Ceasar Salad" (episode # 6.3) 2 October 1969 * Bewitched playing "Esmeralda" in episode: "Samantha's Yoo Hoo Maid" (episode # 6.2) 25 September 1969 * Della playing "Herself" in episode: "Episode #1.29" (episode # 1.29) 17 July 1969 * The Joey Bishop Show playing "Herself" in episode: "Episode #3.215" (episode # 3.215) 3 July 1969 * The Jonathan Winters Show playing "Herself" in episode: "Episode #2.22" (episode # 2.22) 3 April 1969 * The Ghost & Mrs. Muir playing "Aggie" in episode: "Make Me a Match" (episode # 1.22) 22 February 1969 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Gertrude Linkmeyer" in episode: "Watch the Trains Go By" (episode # 4.19) 1 February 1969 * The Queen & I playing "Secretary" in episode: "The Promotion" (episode # 1.3) 30 January 1969 * The Mothers-in-Law playing "Mrs. Wiley" in episode: "And Baby Makes Four" (episode # 2.16) 19 January 1969 * Get Smart playing "Naomi Frakas" in episode: "The Frakas Fracas" (episode # 4.11) 7 December 1968 * The Carol Burnett Show playing "Herself" in episode: "Episode #2.1" (episode # 2.1) 23 September 1968 * He & She playing "Norma Nugent" in episode: "What's in the Kitty?" (episode # 1.26) 13 March 1968 * The Woody Woodbury Show playing "Herself" in episode: "Episode dated 13 March 1966" 13 March 1968 * Insight playing "Mother" in episode: "Watts Makes Out a Thread" 1968 * The Jonathan Winters Show playing "Herself" in episode: "Episode # 1.1" (episode # 1.1) 27 December 1967 * The Hollywood Squares playing "Herself" in episode: "Episode 1.173" (episode # 1.173) 16 June 1967 * The Hollywood Squares playing "Herself" in episode: "Episode 1.172" (episode # 1.172) 15 June 1967 * The Hollywood Squares playing "Herself" in episode: "Episode 1.171" (episode # 1.171) 14 June 1967 * The Hollywood Squares playing "Herself" in episode: "Episode 1.170" (episode # 1.170) 13 June 1967 * The Hollywood Squares playing "Herself" in episode: "Episode 1.169" (episode # 1.169) 12 June 1967 * The Joey Bishop Show playing "Herself" in episode:　"Episode #1.40" (episode # 1.40) 9 June 1967 * Get Smart playing "Verna Lenya Tsaganjukoff" in episode: "Last One in Is a Rotten Spy" (episode # 1.30) 7 May 1966 * The Farmer's Daughter playing "Actress" in episode: "The Wife of Your Friend May Not Be a Friend of Your Wife" (episode # 3.28) 1 April 1966 * Please Don't Eat the Daisies playing "Miss Feather" in episode: "Move Over, Mozart" (episode # 1.23) 22 February 1966 * Bewitched playing "Naomi" in episode: "Maid to Order" (episode # 2.17) 6 January 1966 * The Trials of O'Brien playing "Eve Roberti" in episode: "The Trouble with Archie" (episode # 1.8) 6 November 1965 * Naked City playing "Clara" in episode: "One, Two, Three, Rita Rakahowski" (episode # 4.32) 15 May 1963 * Pantomime Quiz playing "Herself" in episode: "Episode dated 8 April 1983" 8 April 1963 * The Tonight Show Starring Johnny Carson playing "Herself" in episode: "Episode dated 8 November 1962" 8 November 1962 * The United States Steel Hour playing "Actress" in episode: "You Can't Escape" (episode # 9.21) 13 June 1962 * The Dupont Show of the Week playing "Herself" in episode: "America's Fads and Foibles" (episode # 1.23) 13 May 1962 * Car 54, Where Are You? playing "Benita Kalsheim" in episode: "Christmas at the 53rd" (episode # 1.15) 24 December 1961 * Car 54, Where Are You? playing "Benita Kalsheim" in episode: "Love Finds Muldoon" (episode # 1.8) 5 November 1961 * The Tom Ewell Show playing "Polly" in episode: "The Chutney Caper" (episode # 1.25) 4 April 1961 * The Tom Ewell Show playing "Lavinia Barrington" in episode: "I Don't See It" (episode # 1.21) 7 March 1961 * Art Carney Special playing "Actress" in episode: "Everybody's Doin' It" (episode # 2.1) 17 January 1961 * Play of the Week playing "Actress" in episode: "Highlights of New Faces" (episode # 2.10) 28 November 1960 * Hallmark Hall of Fame playing "Miss Brinklow" in episode: "Shangri-La" 24 October 1960 * Dow Hour of Great Mysteries playing "Charlotte" in episode: "The Dachet Diamond" (episode # 1.4) 20 September 1960 * The United States Steel Hour playing "Ida Routzeng" in episode: "A Taste of Champagne" (episode # 6.25) 16 August 1959 * Tonight Starring Jack Paar playing "Herself" in episode: "Episode #2.37" (episode # 2.37) 21 October 1958 * Tonight Starring Jack Paar playing "Herself" in episode: "Episode #1.268" (episode # 1.268) 7 August 1958 * Hallmark Hall of Fame playing "Maria" in "Twelfth Night" 15 December 1957 * Tonight Starring Jack Paar playing "Herself" in episode: "Episode #1.75" (episode # 1.75) 11 November 1957 * Tonight Starring Jack Paar playing "Herself" in episode: "Episode #1.39" (episode # 1.39) 19 September 1957 * Wide Wide World playing "Herself" in episode: "In Pursuit of Happiness" 15 April 1956 * Playwrights '56 playing "Mrs. Hope in episode: "Flight" (episode # 1.12) 28 February 1956 * Star Satge playing "Actress" in episode: "A Letter to Mr. Priest" (episode # 1.8) 28 October 1955 * The Best of Broadway playing "Clara Hyland" in episode: "The Show-Off" (episode # 1.6) 2 February 1955 * Lights Out playing "Chambers' Secretary" in episode: "Perchance to Dream" (episode # 4.17) 17 December 1951 Soundtrack * Cinderella (1957) (TV) External links * Wikipedia Biography * [http://www.nytimes.com/2007/09/22/arts/television/22ghostley.html Alice Ghostley's New York Times obits] * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * Alice Ghostley at the Internet Movie Database Ghostley, Alice Ghostley, Alice Ghostley, Alice Ghostley, Alice Ghostley, Alice Ghostley, Alice Ghostley, Alice Ghostley, Alice